


I Got Lucky

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, parks, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: Bucky takes another huge bite of his falafel sandwich. "I don't just hate it. I abhor it. Love doesn't exist anymore.""It does.”“I meant romantic love.”“It still does.”“Nope. And I think the world would be better without it.”





	I Got Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mom_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [幸運偶遇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226713) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> This is my secret santa gift to [ Mrs_Nicole ](http://mom---nicole.tumblr.com) for [Captain America Secret Santa, 2018](https://capsecretsanta.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it ;)

 

 

 

"Look at them." Bucky shakes his head at the couple passing them by.

"Who?" Clint looks around, confused.

“Couples.”

Clint groans. “Oh not again Bucky.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky hisses before waving his hand around. “There are couples everywhere!”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Yeah. It’s a park. People stroll around here and some of them are _couples_.”

“Oh God, look at those,” Bucky points at a guy who has his woman against a tree, sharing a kiss. “Just look at them. We get it. You're in love.”

"Aww.” Clint has his hand over his heart, looking touched. “Come on. They look cute."

Bucky makes a gagging sound. "It’s ridiculous."

“I mean...it’s not that heated-”

“Eww, no. I meant couples flaunting their love left and right."

"Okay just because you had one bad experience-"

"Experiences. Plural."

Clint ignores him. "Doesn't mean that you should hate lovey-dovey people… or love for that matter."

Bucky takes another huge bite of his falafel sandwich. "I don't just hate it. I abhor it. Love doesn't exist anymore."

"It does.”

“I meant romantic love.”

“It still does.”

“Nope. And I think the world would be better without it.”

“Dude, I know you’re always pessimistic but...Jesus! This is all coming from you just because we’re at a park?”

“No. Don’t act like you don’t know me, fucker.”

“Okay, look at me."

Bucky turns and looks at his childhood friend. “Yes?”

Clint punches him in the shoulder. “No, I meant look at my love life.”

“Yours doesn't count. You and Nat are childhood sweethearts. It's different.”

“How's that different?” Clint pauses as he holds back the leash on Lucky. His dog seems to be sleepy for he just flops down and doesn't move.

Bucky takes the last bite of his sandwich before waving his hand around. “It's pure what you two have...it started and developed gradually. And you also don't flaunt it around.”

“Aha!” Clint points right at him. “So it's just you being jealous.”

Bucky balls up the sandwich wrap paper and shoves it in Clint’s pocket just because. “I'm not jealous. I'm just saying you don't count.”

Clint shakes his head and folds his arms across his chest, a stupid grin on his face. “You know you're the root of the problem. We tried setting you up-”

“I'm not a problem.” This time Bucky is the one pointing at him. “Your choices are stupid and most of them ended up bad in case you forgot. I swore off you guys a long time ago-”

Clint jabs his finger at him. “You're pouting.”

Bucky feels his blood boil and steps up, his face right up in Clint's. “I'm not pouting.”

“You're just yearning and that's fine, but don't go around accusing _love_ of-Ow ow ow!”

Bucky has Clint's arm twisted and he's holding it against his back. “I was in the military, Barton. I served and I can easily break this arm of yours.”

“That's cheating ‘cause one of your arms is stronger-Ow ow!”

“Tread carefully you-wait, where's Lucky?”

And suddenly all is forgotten because that's the norm between them. They both look around and don’t find the beloved dog.

“Lucky?” Clint looks on the verge of panic. “Lucky? Oh God…”

And he finally panics.

Bucky puts his hands up, trying to placate him. “Clint, Clint, it's okay. We’ll find him.”

His friend rounds on him fast. “This is all your fault. Now I've lost my dog.”

“Jesus. Keep your voice down, you don't have to shriek-”

Clint grabs him by the lapels. “If we don't find him, you're dead Bucky and then Nat will kill you again to make sure you're dead and I'll bury you.”

“God...don't worry. It's a park. We’ll find him…”

And Clint is off, running around. Bucky shakes his head and runs the other way. Both are circling the huge fountain in the middle of the vast park.

It takes them few minutes to find him. Less than ten minutes.

They’re both on the other side of the huge fountain when they see him. Some guy is petting a very eager Lucky. Both Bucky and Clint breathe loudly in relief before jogging toward them.

Clint doesn’t even wait. “Oh my God, Lucky! I’m so glad I found you.”

He sits on his knees, literally, and hugs his dog who’s strangely more invested in the guy petting him.

As soon as Bucky makes it to them, the guy stands up. Bucky wants to thank him but pauses in his steps feeling gobsmacked.

An Adonis probably visited earth last night and he’s here in their presence, petting Lucky.

Bucky feels everything around him being muted, with a faint ringing sound that is also heavy. His eyes are glued to the vision in front of him. He’s laughing and Lucky is licking the guy’s face. When he pulls away from the eager dog, Bucky can’t help but observe the sculpture of his body.

_This is probably the tightest t-shirt in the world._

Bucky’s heart is beating very, very fast to the point that he actually reaches for his own chest and tries to make it stop. There’s a lump in his throat and he feels so victimized by the sheer vision of the man standing before him.

He’s snapped back to reality when Clint-honest to God-jumps the man, hugging him tight.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Oh God…I didn’t do anything.” The guy laughs and Bucky thinks it’s music.

Bucky hasn’t moved from where he was standing. He couldn’t.

And then to his horror and what actually makes him finally move is Clint kissing the guy’s forehead.

Several times.

Loudly.

“Jesus Christ! Clint!” Bucky pulls his idiot friend away and smiles apologetically at the guy. “Sorry about him.”

Clint pushes away from him and points at him again for the hundredth time that day. “ _You_ stay away from us. You’re never coming with us for our walks.”

Bucky frowns. “What?”

“You almost cost me Lucky.”

“I _didn’t_. How is it my fault?”

Clint crouches down and kisses Lucky. “Don’t worry buddy. He’s not coming with us again. I’ll protect you.”

Bucky rubs his own face in frustration. And when he looks up, he finds the guy looking at him with amusement written all over his face.

And for the first time in forever, Bucky actually feels shy at the stare.

_What’s going on with me?_

“I’m Steve,” the guy says, hand extended to Bucky.

Clint jumps and takes his hand in both of his, shaking it hard. “Clint. I’m Clint. Again, thanks so much.”

“I didn’t do anything. I was just running and then suddenly noticed this adorable being running with me.”

Clint gasps and Bucky raises his brows in astonishment.

“He usually hates walking with us, let alone running,” Clint says.

“Yeah,” Bucky mutters softly.

Steve shrugs and rubs the back of his neck abashedly. Bucky can’t help but stare at that face.

At that bicep.

“Well, I gotta go,” Steve announces, crouching down to hug- _hug_ -Lucky before standing up. “You've got a pretty great dog.”

“I know. I'm lucky.” And then Clint giggles. “Lucky, get it.” He looks at Steve. “His name is Lucky.”

Bucky wants to strangle Clint and then drown him in the water fountain.

Steve pats Clint's shoulder and then nods Bucky’s way before going back to his running.

Bucky turns around and stares at him as he disappears into the crowd.

Strangely, he finds himself feeling very blue all of a sudden.

 

****

 

“Aww baby come ‘ere.” Nat takes Clint and hugs him to her chest. “There now.”

“He just...ran off,” Clint says, sighing.

Bucky makes a disgusted face as he grabs a beer from their fridge. “Act your age please.”

“You don’t get to talk, young man.” Clint points a finger his way.

Bucky drinks his beer before wiping his mouth. “If you don’t put that finger away, I swear to God I’ll break it for ya.”

Clint pouts. “See Nat?”

Nat pats his cheeks, kisses them and then gets up to heat some food. “Now, now boys. Play nice.”

“Okay, fucker. Real talk.” Bucky comes from around the counter and sits on the chair. “You were there in case you forgot. So it’s your responsibility too.”

“If you weren’t twisting my arm, causing me pain might I add, I would’ve noticed Lucky running away.”

Bucky narrows his eyes at him. “Lucky probably got bored of you talking about love and romance-”

“You take that back right now!”

“I fuckin' won’t!”

“Here we go boys.” Nat puts the lasagna on the table. “Eat up.”

They both forget what they were fighting about and start stuffing their faces with the lasagna.

 

****

 

Two hours later finds Clint lying down on the couch, head on Nat’s lap. Bucky is on the other couch, spread out and tired. They’re watching a movie but Bucky’s not following simply because his mind is elsewhere. It’s full of images of golden hair, sunny smile, blue eyes, broad shoulders….

Lucky jumps to sit next to him. Bucky reaches with his hand and rubs the dog’s back. Suddenly, he has an idea.

“Hey, how about I make it up to you?” he asks, straining his neck to look at Clint.

His friend frowns but doesn’t look away from the screen. “What? Why?”

Bucky smiles. “Since I caused you so much trauma-”

“Big one.”

“I’ll walk Lucky everyday for a month.”

Clint sits up, looking suspicious. “What? So you can lose him again?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I won’t. I just thought-”

“Nope.”

“Babe,” Nat interrupts. “Let him. He’s useless during the day.”

Bucky gives her a dirty look. “Thanks, Nat.”

“You’re welcome, James.”

“No but seriously...Let me do it.”

“I don’t see-”

“You’re busy in the next few days, just let me walk him.”

Clint looks conflicted but also contemplative of the idea. Nat chimes in as she runs her fingers through his sandy blond hair. “I think you should let him. As a punishment.”

“Huh?” Bucky frowns.

She doesn’t even look his way. Instead, she smirks. “You know how much he hates parks...and the kind of people in the park.”

The frown on Clint’s face disappears and an evil smirk finds its way to his mouth. “Yes. Yes. Okay. A whole month. You got yourself a deal.”

They're so perfect for each other it's scary.

And they are literally scary sometimes. Like now.

Bucky allows them that so he just nods and goes back to watch the TV, all the while feeling giddy at the prospect of seeing Steve the next day.

 

****

 

Bucky sits by the fountain. In the same spot they found Lucky.

His hand is full of dog treats and Lucky is going at it. He rubs Lucky’s back a little and looks around for that guy. The one he couldn't stop thinking about. It's ridiculous and he hates himself for even letting some guy occupy his thoughts.

“I'm just trying to see, you know,” he talks to the dog. “Like... just to prove that this guy isn't perfect and he's probably a jerk.”

His heart betrays him as it skips a beat at the thought of seeing him. He looks around casually.

He tries to regulate his breathing at the thought of _him_ crossing their path.

An hour passes by and Bucky doesn't see him. He gets up and motions for Lucky to follow him. “Come on. Let's walk around.”

He hopes to see him.

He doesn't.

His heart falls at that and it's a very strange feeling.

 

****

 

The same happens in the next three days.

He takes the same route and sits on that stupid fountain ledge waiting like an idiot.

“What am I waiting for exactly? Huh Lucky?” he looks at the dog who’s sitting on the ground looking really bored and sleepy.

Bucky takes another bite of his falafel sandwich. “I mean...what’s going on? Since when did I become….” and he gestures with his hand around.

He takes another bite before he hears, “Dogs are the best listeners, so I don’t blame ya.”

Bucky looks to his left and swallows the bite without chewing it. He starts to cough so hard and tries not to flail around.

Too late.

The guy-Steve-comes and starts hitting his back. “You okay?”

Bucky feels his eyes water and one of them betrays him and lets a tear drop.

“Here, drink up.” He passes him his water bottle but Bucky waves him off as he calms down and inhales deeply.

“It’s...okay...just…swallowed without chewing. Hurts a bit.”

Steve sits next to him and Bucky doesn’t notice how close until he turns his way to look.

His heart does that thing again. It skips a beat.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve says in earnest. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Bucky wipes that treacherous tear and clears his throat again. Lucky is up and walking toward Steve. He lays his head on Steve’s lap.

Steve chuckles. “Hey there buddy. You miss me?”

Bucky is stupefied at the scene but more at the way Steve has chuckled. How his blue eyes laughs too. His golden hair shimmers in the light.

_Is that possible?_

Since when did he care or notice such things like that?

His heart beats so fast, acting like it wants to jump and escape his ribcage.

“You guys have the best dog.” And Lucky starts licking Steve’s face.

Bucky is still stupidly holding his falafel sandwich, not really knowing what to do or say.

_What’s happening to me? Why am acting stupid around this guy?_

“I never got your name,” Steve says, turning toward Bucky.

“Uh...I’m Bucky.”

Steve extends his hand. Bucky takes it and feels some sort of electric feeling as soon as their hands touch. He pulls his hand away quick and busies himself with wrapping his offending sandwich.

“Nice to meet you...well, again this time.”

Bucky stares dumbly his way and when the guys looks away, he realizes that he must’ve appeared rude. He hears munching and his eyes quickly notice Lucky chewing dog food. Bucky's eyes widen when he looks back at Steve.

Steve is red in the face. “Sorry. I carry dog biscuits with me whenever I jog around here. I love dogs.”

Bucky feels something tug at his chest. He finds himself smiling warmly at the guy.

“That’s generous. I mean this guy right here,” and Bucky rubs Lucky’s back. “He pretty much eats everything even pizza, believe it or not, but I don’t think it’s the case with everyone. Sometimes people are strict when it comes to their pets.”

Steve looks contemplative. “Yeah, you're right but so far I've been fortunate.”

They both chuckle and Bucky feels an air of easiness surrounding them and a strange high surging through him.

“Well, I gotta run,” Steve says as he gets up, grabbing his water bottle with him.

And Bucky comes crashing down. “Oh. Okay.”

Steve stands there for few seconds before running his hand over Lucky’s ears. “See you around buddy.”

When he looks up at Bucky, he smiles like the sun. “See you around, Bucky.”

Bucky still feels awkward with how his throat isn't letting him utter anything back. The level of disappointment is so high he doesn't know what to do.

Few minutes later he gets up and pulls on Lucky's leash to follow. He has hoped for a much longer conversation but …

_Oh well. Maybe tomorrow is gonna be different._

 

****

 

The next day Bucky makes sure he doesn't bring any food with him in case he chokes again. He brings coffee and two muffins.

Just because.

Part of him hopes Steve likes sweets.

It takes ten minutes before he spots Steve running and then stopping in the middle of his run when he sees them.

Lucky quickly runs and jumps him. Steve almost falls back but ends up managing to hold off the dog.

Bucky can’t help but smile. He waves at Steve and the guy comes over. Bucky feels like he won something. He makes a space for him on the ledge of the fountain. There are some splashes of water and Bucky quickly wipes them away with the napkins he got from the cafe.

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Steve says as he sits and pulls out some treats for Lucky.

“You’re gonna ruin him for Clint.” Bucky laughs when Lucky chews them all at once, wagging his tail again to have some more.

“Nah...he’s a good boy, aren't’ ya? We’re not gonna tell him. No, we won’t…” and Lucky starts licking Steve’s face.

_This dog. It’s amazing._

Bucky puts his hair behind his ears and tries to nonchalantly offer the blueberry muffin he got. He holds it in his hand and feels like his heart has traveled to his throat. Choosing to escape through his mouth this time.

_What the fuck? Just hand it over to him._

“Here. I got extra. If you want.”

Steve looks amused. “Oh. Thanks. I mean...I shouldn’t.”

“Oh, okay.” Bucky feels his face flush. But suddenly Steve reaches out.

“I didn't say I wouldn't take it.” And he winks his way before taking the muffin from Bucky’s hand. Their fingers brush and Bucky feels that tingling feeling.

_What's going on here? Who are you?_

“I don't see your partner with you? How's he?”

“Partner?” Bucky frowns.

“Er...uh… Clint? Yeah, that's his name, right?”

Bucky’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Oh! No, no, no! He's not- _oh my God_ -no. He's my best friend. And this is his dog. After his scare, I offered to walk his dog for a month. He was reluctant until his wife convinced him. She's my best friend too. We were all childhood friends.”

He doesn't know why he's telling this guy-a practical stranger-very personal things but he feels comfortable with him. It feels okay to do so.

“Oh,” Steve mutters softly. “Well, that's really cool. That you're still friends. We moved a lot when I was a kid. Couldn't keep friends for long.”

 

They talk and talk and talk. Nothing personal or specific. Just the weather at the moment and through the past year. The city itself and the parks. The dogs and the cats too.

They talk some more and before they know it, the sun is almost setting. Once they part ways, Bucky gears up for the next day. A wide smile on his face.

 

****

 

“Why are you dressed up?” Nat asks him as soon as she opens the door for him. “What's going on?”

Bucky avoids her eyes but sneers all the same. “What? I always look nice.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Not like this.”

She's right. He has his nice ripped jeans, green Henley and leather jacket on. He even has his hair up in a messy bun, the way he knows looks good on him.

“Whatever Nat. Come on Lucky. Let's go. Come on boy.”

Lucky runs up to him and Bucky almost runs away from Nat’s calculating eyes.

 

****

 

“Yeah, I served,” Bucky admits after Steve’s eyes catches the glimmering metal hand.

“Really?” Steve asks gently.

“Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th.” He puts his wild hair strand behind his ear as he breaks a piece of muffin for Lucky.

“Same here. Served, I mean. Captain.”

“Oh well.” And Bucky stands up, saluting him rather dramatically.

Steve laughs before he sips from the coffee Bucky had bought. “Get 'atta here. Sit down.”

Bucky chuckles and sits back.

“You're a jerk,” Steve says, shaking his head.

Bucky bumps his shoulder into his. “And you're a punk.”

Lucky plops down on Steve’s feet. “Come on buddy. How am I gonna go back to my running?”

Bucky looks at the dog and then at Steve and his eyes linger there because he has a chance now to look before Steve looks his way. To gaze. To study. To dream.

He feels his chest is full of warmth and something else that he doesn't know what to call.

“You're trapped with us,” Bucky says quietly.

Steve smiles and looks his way. “I guess I am.”

“No way out.”

“Apparently.”

 

****

 

“I used to put newspapers in my shoes,” Steve admits, his cheeks tinted pink.

“Gett ‘atta here. Really?” Bucky asks, laughing.

“Yes!”

“I don’t believe it.”

“I’m telling you-”

“No, I don’t believe that you were a little scrawny kid like you claim you used to be.”

“I swear, Bucky.” Steve laughs. “I’ll bring pictures next time.”

“You’re just fishing for compliments, mister.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are!”

“Am not!”

 

****

 

“I work at the VA,” Bucky says after taking a bite from a donut that Steve brought with him.

“Really? I used to work at the VA too,” Steve says happily as he hands Bucky his coffee cup. “My friend works there too.”

“Used to?”

Steve shrugs. “Well, I still volunteer but now I’m an arts teacher at a community college not far from here. Few blocks away actually.”

“That’s cool.”

“I know.”

Bucky finishes his donut, still can’t get past the fact that Steve is an artist. After drinking his coffee and sneaking more glances at Steve, he asks. “So you’re an artist?”

“I guess.” Steve’s cheeks are pink.

“You guess?”

“Well, what do you want me to say…”

“God...self-deprecation is your forte, isn’t it?”

“It is not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Fine. How about you see for yourself when you see some of my paintings.”

Bucky’s heart skips a beat. For the hundredth time.

“I’d love to,” he says softly.

Steve looks at him with a very soft smile before he nods. “Okay.”

 

****

 

They continue meeting like that in those afternoons and Bucky feels like he’s walking on air. It’s a strange and a euphoric feeling that he’s never felt before. He finds himself sometimes and _only sometimes_ skipping his way there.

 

Two weeks later, Nat asks him again, eyes narrowed. And he ignores her, sticking his tongue out instead. She just folds her arms over her chest and watches him go with Lucky.

Steve stops by to sit with them before he goes on his run. Steve puts the brown bag between them and produces two small marble cakes.

“Oooh thanks.” Bucky takes his piece and hands over one of the cups he's got. “Here’s your coffee.”

They both drink their coffee in a blissful silence with only Lucky chewing on the piece of cake Steve is sharing with him.

Bucky feels something different today. Steve doesn’t look like he’s going on a run. He’s not wearing his usual running clothes. He’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The tightest one there is, he thinks.

He feels confident that maybe he could ask Steve to hang out with him. Somewhere away from parks and dogs. He’s still not sure if the guy is single but he's never alluded to a significant other and there's no ring on his finger. Bucky's also not positively sure that the guy swings his way but it won’t hurt to try.

“Listen Steve,” he starts.

Steve turns to him and Bucky tries not to lose it. He’s so nervous his hands are shaking. He busies them with Lucky, ruffling his hair.

“What’s up?”

“I was wondering-”

The ringing of a cell phone cuts him off and he’s kind of glad and pissed at the same time. It did give him a breather that’s for sure.

It’s Steve’s phone and he looks apologetically his way. “Do you mind if I take this?”

“No, go ahead.”

Bucky replays what he’s going to say next in his brain when it all comes crashing down as soon as he hears Steve say in the softest voice…

“Hey sweetheart…”

Bucky feels that everything has stopped and that his brain has short-circuited.

And it’s getting worse.

“Sorry Bridget, but I had to pet that dog again. Yeah. He’s licking my palm now, I swear. He’s always great, honey. Let’s walk in this park tomorrow so you can see him to believe me.”

And then he turns to Bucky who’s barely smiling, shrugging as if to say, ‘what?’

Bucky looks at his own lap and notices how his hands are balled up into fists.

“Alright. See you when I get home, sweetheart.”

And that’s when Bucky stands up. He really doesn’t want to be here anymore. There’s this need to get away as fast as possible.

“I...uh...I gotta go,” he blurts.

Steve frowns his way. “What? Everything okay?”

Bucky nods without looking at him. “Yeah. Just remembered that...uh...there’s...uh...something I gotta pick up.”

“Oh." 

And when Bucky glances his way, he finds a disappointed look on Steve's face.

Steve clears his throat. "Okay. See you tomorrow?”

Bucky nods hurriedly and grabs Lucky’s leash to hurry his way home. Away from the damned park and away from Steve Rogers.

 

****

 

He goes straight to his apartment, drops the keys and leaves Lucky roaming around while he drops himself on his messy bed. It’s covered with all the other clothes that he couldn’t decide on earlier this morning. To impress Steve.

"Ugh..." It comes out weak too.

He feels his heart heavy and takes the edge of the blanket to drag it over him. He wraps himself with it, staring at the white wall in front of him. The bed dips after few minutes and Lucky tries to get inside his cocoon. Bucky lets him and doesn’t say anything because he will cry if he does.

 

****

 

It isn't until hours later that they show up.

“James, open up!” Nat yells from behind his apartment's door.

“Bucky, come on! We know you’re in there.” Clint knocks.

Lucky moves from the bed and runs to the door, recognizing his parents’ voices. He barks and scratching at the door. And Bucky almost, _almost_ smiles at the horrified voice of Clint.

“Oh my God. Lucky! Are you okay? I’m gonna get you out of there.”

“Jesus." Nat sighs. "Your loyalty is questionable.”

“It is not!”

Nat knocks again. “James.” Her voice is softer now. “Please open the door. It’s been hours since you left for the park with Lucky and you haven't answered our many missed calls. Let us in please.”

Bucky rubs his eyes and wipes his red nose.

God, he feels ridiculous.

He gets up and doesn’t even try to fix his hair. He makes a beeline for the door and moves Lucky out of the way.

Once he opens the door, Lucky jumps on Clint and Nat swoops inside. Bucky doesn’t wait and goes back to his bed. He resumes his previous position. The fetal, helpless one.

Minutes later, Nat comes in. He feels the bed dip and he makes sure he moves away in case she tries to reach out for him.

“James….” Her voice is softer than usual and it makes Bucky angry. He’s not the sorry kind. Doesn’t like pity.

“James...is it...did you have-”

“No,” he answer her firmly. Every time he’s in a funk, they think it’s his anxiety again. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just...leave me alone please.” He’s surprised how his voice wavers. “I want some time alone.”

He hears her soft sigh before she gets up. Clint is at their door.

“Bucky? What’s wrong?”

Bucky closes his eyes and tries not to snap at them. Nat, thankfully, pulls him away and leaves the door ajar.

He can still hear them though.

“Come on. He just needs some time alone.”

“Is he okay?”

“I don’t know…”

“I can leave Lucky-”

“I think we should all go home.”

Lucky barks and their faded voices is the last thing he hears before the door is closed.

Bucky closes his eyes and tries to sleep just to escape.

 

****

 

Three days pass by with him in sweatpants, a bowl of Doritos in his lap and Netflix on. He doesn’t really know what he’s watching except that it’s about Nature. There's a knock on his door.

He ignores it.

“James?”

He groans. “Go away Nat.”

“Open up.”

“No!”

And he proceeds to cram Doritos in his mouth. He almost chokes when he hears the door being opened very stealthily. His eyes widen as he watches her put whatever was in her hand inside her pocket and then closes the door after her. She comes in and sits next to him on the couch.

“You should open the windows and let some air in. It’s sunny outside too.”

“How the _fuck_ did you get in?”

“I told you. I’m a former CIA agent.”

He rolls his eyes. “You’re _not_. Stop telling that lie. It's getting old.”

She runs her hands through her hair. “Fine. You don’t have to believe me.”

He grabs the remote and raises the volume. He’s so not in the mood for her games. She grabs it and mutes the TV.

“I was watching.”

“Listen, you gotta help me here. I can’t take those park walks with Clint and Lucky anymore. I’m dying.”

He chuckles but doesn’t look her way.

“It’s a guy, am I right?”

He doesn’t answer her, instead, he’s playing with the hole in his sweatpants. He's not surprised that she'd guessed correctly. She's always been perceptive.

She sighs and folds her legs underneath her. “It’s a guy and you met him at the park. Then something must’ve happened-”

He turns to her quick. She's not always _that_ perceptive.

“How the _fuck_ did you know that?”

She smirks. “It doesn’t take much to put two and two together.”

He narrows his eyes at her.

“Fine. You offered to walk Lucky even though you _hate_ parks and then few days later you started dressing up and you never dress up unless you’re trying to really, _really_ impress someone and then you come here like a wounded puppy and hole yourself up in your very stuffy apartment.”

His mouth hangs open and she closes it. “And then to make sure, I drilled my dearest husband to tell me exactly what happened that day...and here I am.”

He doesn’t say anything. He feels his face flush though and his heart beats madly because he’s never that person. He wasn’t and still isn’t that person who shows his vulnerability. Even to his friends.

And this guy rendered him like a little boy with a high school crush.

“Lucky guess,” he murmurs.

He waits for something. Her pity talk but what comes out makes him laugh.

“I wasn’t a CIA agent for nothing.”

“Whatever.”

She puts her hand on his shoulder and he sighs resignation.

“He was different.” He runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know. Something just…” and he puts his hand on his heart, hoping that she’d get it and that he doesn’t have to explain it because he doesn’t know how. Doesn’t know _what it is_. “The minute I saw him, I couldn't look away. And then getting to know him…I couldn't look back.”

“I know…”

“It doesn't matter.”

“How so?”

“He's with someone.”

“How do you figure?”

“Bridget. Her name.”

“Ouch. You met her too?”

He shakes his head. “I heard him talk to her on the phone.”

She ruffles his hair and he grunts, scowling her way.

She pats his knees twice before getting up. “I’m having some people over tomorrow night. You better dress up and show up or I’ll drag you there myself.”

He groans. “Nooooo. You know I hate people.”

“Well, those particular people are very nice and I like them.”

“Since when do you meet new people?”

She looks offended. “I meet people.”

He rolls his eyes and she walks to the door before she puts on a pleading look. “I can’t be alone with clumsy hubby. I gotta have some help. You know how Clint is around dinner gatherings.”

“Fine.”

She winks and leaves. He buries his face in the pillows and screams.

 

****

 

Bucky brings beers with him.

He cleans up and showers for the first time in four days. He leaves his hair in a messy bun and leaves his leather jacket on with a worn out Rolling Stones t-shirt underneath.

“Fuck dress codes,” he says as soon as he gets inside.

“I didn't say anything," Nat says. "I didn't even say there’ll be a dress code." She eyes him up and down.

He points at her eyes and then at Clint’s. “You're saying it with your eyes.”

He puts the beers in the fridge and opens one for himself. He can't wait to get this over with and with this night to be over.

Then he notices the funny looking cupcakes…

_Wait._

“Nat. Oh God, are there gonna be kids?”

She doesn't answer him as she arranges the coffee table with those incriminating cupcakes and small boxes of apple juice.

“Fucking hell. There _are_ kids coming over.”

“You better watch your language. And yes, but only one.”

“Bucky. Don't worry," Clint says. "That's when Lucky comes in.”

Bucky groans loudly. “Can't wait for this night to be over.”

 

Ten minutes later, there's a soft knock on the door. Bucky is slumped on the couch, beer in hand while Lucky is resting on his lap.

Nat slaps his arm as she goes to open the door and Clint follows her. “Sit up.”

He resigns and does as he's told.

She opens the door and she and her husband both sound gleeful which makes Bucky cringe.

“Hey! Hello! Come on in.”

And Bucky freezes when he sees Steve come inside and a little girl tags along, holding onto his leg.

“Hey, thanks for having us.”

“No problem. Usually people don't like to come over,” Clint says and Nat swats his arm.

Bucky's brain short circuits. _How and why…?_

Steve walks inside, hand on the back of the little girl.

Bucky can't even get up when Steve comes to stand in the middle of the living room.

He greets him with that sunny smile. “Hey Bucky.”

Nat comes and puts a hand on the little girl with golden curls. “ _This_ is Bridget. Steve's daughter.”

And it clears up in Bucky’s head.

Oh.

_Oh!_

Lucky jumps and the little girl suddenly brightens up. “Lucky!”

And she sits down to play with him and the dog acts like he's known her forever.

“Uh…” Bucky still can't speak.

Then Nat’s sharp eyes brings him back. He shoots up.

“Hey Steve,” he says tentatively.

“Hey.” He waves his way and then he motions for his daughter to come toward him. “Come here, Bridget. Meet my friend Bucky. The one I've been telling you about.”

Bucky looks his way quick, hung up on his last words.

_He talks about me?_

“Hi Bucky. I like your name.”

Bucky chuckles and goes down on one knee. He extends his hand. “Hi Bridget. I like your name better.”

She blushes and then goes back to pet the dog.

Bucky looks up and his cheeks flush at where he's standing, right on eye level with Steve’s waist.

He gets up quick and unconsciously puts his wild hair strands behind his ears. “Didn’t know you had a daughter.”

“Yeah..." Steve looks embarrassed. "Sorry. It...uh never came up.”

Nat and Clint bring the beers. They show Bridget the festive cupcakes which make her squeal in delight. Steve sits down and Bucky joins him on the sofa. Just like old times. Just like when they sat close together on that fountain ledge.

“So..." Bucky is dying to know. "Her mother couldn't make it?"

Steve pursed his lips. "I'm divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry.” And Bucky genuinely feels that way if only for the look that crosses Steve's face.

“It’s been years but thanks.”

Bucky's eyes look for the little girl. She looks like she won the lottery with how loud her laughs are just because she's playing with a dog. Her face is shining just like her dad.

He can't help but smile at her.

“How come you’ve disappeared on me?” Steve asks quietly.

“Oh...I … uh…”

“Natasha told me you’ve been swamped with work.”

Bucky looks for Nat but she's nowhere. He will kill her for sure.

He can't help but not correct him. “Yes. Work." Then he frowns. "Wait, how do you know Nat?”

“Well, I was jogging and waited for you that day and you didn’t show up but then I saw Lucky and Clint and Natasha were with him.”

“Yeah.” He really doesn't know what to say.

“We missed you there.” Steve looks at his own hands. “I...I mean...I missed our talks. To be honest, you and Lucky were the highlight of my days these past few weeks.”

Bucky feels his throat dry up and he takes a huge gulp of his beer. Then he turns to Steve. “Me too. I mean you too. I mean...Jesus, I can’t talk.”

Steve laughs and then sits back. “I got what you meant. Don’t worry.”

 

****

 

The evening turns out great. Bucky spends all his time glued to Steve and Bridget. And an hour later finds him on the floor sitting with Bridget as they play with Lucky.

He’s not usually fond of kids. They scare him. But that little girl had his heart so fast. Maybe because she’s Steve's but he knows that because she’s very well-behaved for a six year old.

“Where is she when you jog?” Bucky asks, looking Steve's way.

“Her aunt’s. I used to jog in the morning but with her and school and work, I decided to change my running schedule.” Then he smiles and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m glad I did. 'Cause I got to meet you and Lucky.”

Bucky watches as the guy’s cheeks flush and looks away. He feels his chest tighten. Could he be right? Could he have a chance here?

“I'm glad too. I enjoyed my time with you near that fountain.”

Then Lucky jumps on Steve who staggers back, laughing. He’s licking Steve all over. “Oh you just remembered me, huh?”

“Daddy, look!" Bridget jumps on him too. "He loves you.”

Bucky smiles and then tries to gently push Lucky away from Steve but instead the dog jumps on Bucky.

“Jesus Christ!”

“He misses you,” Clint chimes in.

“Pizza is here!” Nat comes from the door, carrying six boxes of Pizza.

A box for each. Even Lucky has his own.

 

****

 

They’re on the small terrace because Steve asked Bucky to join him there. Bucky starts feeling his heart going a thousand miles an hour because this is the first time that he’s literally alone with him.

No Lucky.

No people.

He looks back and finds Clint and Bridget playing some game with Lucky and Nat is watching them, giggling with her legs up on the coffee table.

“Listen, if you need any help, I don't mind lending a hand,” Steve starts, hand on the rail and the other holding his beer.

Bucky frowns. “Huh?”

“Well,” Steve scratches the back of his neck. “Natasha told me that you've been busy with the VA these past three days and I've worked with some in the past...you can say that I have some free time.”

When Bucky just stares at him, Steve quickly adds, “If you want of course. I don't wanna-”

“I wasn't busy with work,” Bucky blurts out.

And he feels relieved and stressed at the same time.

“Oh.” And Steve looks confused for a moment.

Bucky feels his limbs go numb but he can't just stand there and continue this charade, this lie, because he feels that Steve will continue to persist lending a hand.

_He's so sweet, fuck!_

“I thought..." Bucky is trying to find a way to fix this, tell some sort of explanation, but then his mouth betrays him.

To his horror, he starts confessing.

"I honestly thought I didn't have a chance with you and felt really bummed out like never before. I thought Bridget on the phone that day was your girlfriend or...you know...So, I spent those past three days holed up in my apartment, feeling so blue that I actually made a cocoon out of my favorite blanket. I spent those days in my sweatpants, eating only Doritos and drinking beer. I mean...I'm not that guy, you know.” Bucky chuckles and it's more on the hysterical side. He can't stop talking.

“I mean...we talked and I liked everything about you. I liked the easiness between us and...I mean...I wanted that. I want that. I still don't know if I have a chance with you at all since I don't even know if you're bi or just straight and I'm probably ruining it right now- _Jesus Christ_ -I can't stop talking. We could've been great friends but now I'm ruining it by talking nonstop about me having feelings for you and crushing on you ever since the moment I saw you that day...I mean..." He waves his hands around, his beer spills on the floor but he can't be bothered. "What was _that_? Who am I? I'm not like-like-like THIS. I'm always level-headed and don't believe in heart-eyes and don't believe falling for someone in a short amount of time.” He takes a deep breath and feels like a deer in headlights when he sees the look on Steve’s face.

He looks very surprised and sympathetic and Bucky realizes in that moment that he's turned into a babbling mouth and probably decimated any chance of even having him as a friend.

Steve doesn't say anything.

And Bucky feels like jumping off the terrace. But they're on the first floor so it won't help really.

To save face, Bucky points at the terrace doors. “I'm...uh...I'm gonna go disappear and...uh, yeah. So.” And he turns but doesn't get the chance to reach those door for Steve grabs him by the arm and pulls him back.

As soon as he turns around, Steve's mouth is on him, not even giving him a chance to adjust.

Steve kisses him like he's dying for it. He sucks the breath right out of him and Bucky melts.

Really.

Completely.

Because his knees buckle and Steve holds him up by circling his arm around his waist, holding him close.

Bucky can't help but moan loudly at the feeling of being plastered to the guy and kissed at the same time.

He kisses back.

Oh, he does.

And it's better than he allowed himself to imagine. One of his hands cups the back of Steve’s head and the other is holding on to his shirt, bunching it up.

It's a long kiss. And too intense for a first kiss

But Bucky and apparently Steve don't care because they're clinging to each other.

They only break away when they need air to actually breathe.

They're both breathing hard.

Steve's hand comes up and puts Bucky's hair behind his ear. "I've always wanted to do that...Your hair is so soft."

Bucky clings to him, both hands are on his chest now, holding on.

"Fuck, you're so built," Bucky mutters.

Steve laughs out loud and Bucky lays a soft kiss on his neck. When he pulls away, Steve circles both of his arms around him.

"By the way," Steve starts.

"Yes?"

"That was a long confession."

Bucky gives him a cold stare and then pretends to wiggle his way out of those arms but Steve chuckles. "Sorry. Sorry."

Bucky raises his brow. "Kiss me if you mean it."

They both kiss but it's short since there's a loud knocking on the glass doors.

They just remembered that there are people there.

And they're watching them. Gleefully.

Bridget is jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Clint is wiping his tears away. And Nat is clapping her hands in applause.

Lucky barks with his paws on the glass.

 

****

 

Two years later, and upon Bridget's and Clint's request, Lucky is the ring bearer at Bucky and Steve's wedding.

  
  
  
  



End file.
